Tom Cavanagh
Thomas Patrick Cavanagh (born October 26, 1963) is a Canadian actor and director. He is known for a variety of roles on American television, including starring roles in Ed (2000–2004), Love Monkey (2006) and Trust Me (2009), and recurring roles on Providence and Scrubs. Early Life Tom Cavanagh, born in Canada, belongs to a Roman Catholic family of Irish descent. He grew up with four other siblings. Tom has an older brother and three sisters. Tom Cavanagh's older brother is a Crown Attorney and one of her sisters teaches Religious Education Ontario. The other is an autism specialist in Toronto and the youngest one is an Ontario-based writer. Tom, as a child, moved to Winneba in Ghana with his family. Later, the family moved to Lennoxville, Quebec and then Tom started his high school in Seminaire de Sherbrooke and studied French. He studied at Champlain College in Lennoxville at the CEGEP level. After that, he attended Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario where he grew his interest in theater, music, ice hockey, and basketball. He is a graduate with English, biology, and education degree. Personal Life Tom Cavanagh has been in two relationships so far and one of them ended in marriage. Tom's first girlfriend was Paula Cale, an Ameican actress. Then, Tom Cavanagh dated Maureen Grise in 2002 and married her on 31 July 2004 in a Catholic ceremony on Nantucket, Massachusetts. Tom and his wife Maureen have two daughters and two sons. Television Career Tom Cavanagh started his career appearing in TV dramas and commercials in the late 1990s. He was also cast in the Broadway Theather in Manhattan of Shenandoah. Tom Cavanagh then started being noticed from his recurring role as Dog Boy in the NBC television program 'Providence'. Tom was also cast in the title character in the NBC program 'ED', for which he received a Golden Globe nomination and TV Guide Award. Tom's first guest appearance was on the Scrubs in 2002 ( Then Tom, with Jason Priestley, Judy Greer and Larenz Tate, played a role in American Comedy-drama 'Love Monkey' in 2005 which was selected for CBS as a midseason replacement. Tom Cavanagh, in March 2006, starred in 'My Ex-life', a comedy pilot for CBS. Tom also appeared on the ABC series Eli Stone in 2008. In 2012, Tom appeared in the Lifetime television movie 'A Killer Among Us'. Film Career Tom Cavanagh film career started with the movie White Light in 1991 where he had a supporting role. He did many supporting roles in movies like 'Sherlock Holmes Returns', 'Dangerous Intentions', 'A Vow to Kill', 'Mask of Death', 'Northern Lights', 'Honeymoon' etc.In the year 2002, he starred in the movie 'Bang Bang You're Dead'.? Other Facts Tom Cavanagh as a very popular in the entertainment industry and his net worth is estimated to be around $4 million. Apart from his works, he loves spending time with his family,playing the guitar and participating in sports. Tom Cavanagh is the founder of Cavanagh Classic, an annual celebrity basketball tournament which gets held in Rucker Park in Harlem for Nothing But Nets. Category:Actor Category:Director Category:Real-Life People